


Strange dinner.

by Elit3



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Boys Kissing, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is invited to a dinner party by Chancellor Palpatine. The problem is, Rex and Halle Burtoni are invited.The Dinner is an excuse to learn more about the life of the clones on Kamino
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Strange dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kuddles or comments <3

Anakin didn't really like this kind of event but as his old friend Chancellor Palpatine had reminded him, it was a necessary evil. From time to time, senators had to be reminded why they were giving their money. So obviously, the most suitable person for this mission was necessarily the one who was adored by the tabloids, so Anakin's presence was obligatory at the meal Palpatine was hosting with the senators.

The good news was that Senator Amidala was invited to the banquet.

Bad news, neither Ahsoka nor Obi-Wan had been invited. Not that it had stopped his former master from berating Anakin several times. At first to be so involved with the Senate, but then, when he understood the possible outcomes of the diner, the Master explained to him to be careful what he said or did. If Anakin played his role well the army's budget could increase.

The strange news, however, was that his dear friend Palpatine had asked him to bring someone with him. Not another Jedi but a clone. The Chancellor had requested the presence of a ranked clone. So, of course, Anakin had decided to bring Rex.

And of course, when Ahsoka and Padmé learned that Rex was invited to the banquet, the two women had taken Rex under their wing. Anakin was almost afraid for his captain. No, actually, and thinking back to the outfits Padmé liked to wear, he was terrified for Rex.

The evening was soon to begin and Anakin was waiting in the living room of Padmé's apartments in his traditional Jedi attire. The first to leave the room was Ahsoka who was also dressed in her Jedi attire and appeared delighted to have her evening free to be able to enjoy the luxury of the Senator's apartment. The second to come out was Padmé who was resplendent in her long purple dress with lace in the shape of Naboo's flowers and tulle sleeves. Anakin was doubtful of how his friend's hair held up. But he didn't have time to ask more questions as Rex came out of the bedroom.

Anakin had never seen him dressed this way… had never seen him so handsome. Padmé had chosen the perfect outfit for the Captain. The clone's entire outfit was white from his patent shoes to his pleated pants to his military jacket. But the white outfit had been offset by touches of blue, on the collar and sleeves of the jacket where the military plates were hung, there was also blue on the pants in two horizontal stripes on the sides and on the heels of the shoes. 

The magical effect was almost wasted when Rex walked. The clone didn't really seem comfortable being dressed this way. But to Anakin, his captain was cuter than anything else. The Jedi waited until he was out of the room, after leaving Ahsoka in the apartment, and Padmé was busy talking to one of his Senator friends so that he could slip a note to his Captain who was touching the back of his pants, trying to make himself comfortable.

"Are you okay, Rex?" Whispered Anakin.

“Yes, sir." Rex stopped touching his outfit and to Anakin's gaze, the clone added, "It's just… uncomfortable and… tight. "

The Jedi tried not to laugh at this. "It's true that it changes you," Anakin realized his mistake when Rex lowered his head to look at his shoes, "But it looks good on you!" He added immediately.

The captain smiled at him and looked like he was going to reply when Padmé spoke up.

“We're going to take a shuttle to the banquet. "

"Can I drive? we will go faster!" Replied the Jedi.

The senator turned to give him an unimpressed look. “Ani, this is a new dress I care about, so there's no way we are crashing today. "

Anakin had a hurt expression on his face and Rex had to stifle a laugh.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side."

“Sorry, general. But it is true that ships do not last long when you are driving them. "

"Go for the shuttle then, since everyone is against me." Anakin pouted but still smiled at his captain when he looked at him.

The small group went to the platform, Anakin climbed the first and he helped the senator then Padmé to get on the shuttle. He continued to reach out to help Rex and the clone took the outstretched hand but the shuttle moved at that point and Rex slipped into the shuttle. Luckily Anakin was there and he caught his captain who fell on the Jedi's chest. The two men quickly parted, blushing and stammering. They sat down under the questioning gaze of the two senators.

Thankfully, they quickly arrived at the banquet venue. The two Senators mingled with the small crowd of Senators, while the General and Rex were still at the door. Anakin had seen the banquet hall before but it was Rex's first time and the clone was looking around the room with marveling eyes. The captain had never seen such a luxurious room so close up or without the room having debris everywhere or droids trying to kill them.

"Oh, Anakin, you are finally there!"

“Chancellor, it's good to see you again. I present to you the… ”

“Later, later, dear Anakin. I would first like to introduce you to some fellow senators. "

The young Jedi gave Rex a sorry little smile before following the chancellor. The old man pulled him away from the Captain and led him to the level of the large wood table where several senators seemed to be waiting for them. He listened to them talk and answered from time to time although some words political terms were foreign to him. However, his stories about the war seemed to make them laugh so that had to be a good thing.

Out of the corner of his eye, he continued to keep Rex in his line of sight. Anakin turned, sending Senator Halle Burtoni approaching the Captain. Seeing a Kaminoan talk to a clone shouldn't be all that weird, yet the Jedi sensed something was wrong. As if she had sensed it too, Padmé moved to stand next to Rex accompanied by Senator Riyo who seemed happy to see the clone again.

Anakin returned his attention to the group he was speaking to, though he continued to glance at his captain. He seized the opportunity when it presented itself several minutes later and he patted a code against his thigh. 

« Are.you.okay ? »

« Yes. You ? » 

« I.am.Bored. »

« …Master Skywalker ? » 

"You were saying, chancellor?" Anakin asked while he had to stop typing codes on his thigh.

The old man looked at him suspiciously. “We will take place at the table. "

" Oh very good. Excuse me, chancellor. "

"It's okay, young Skywalker. I heard your last battle was tiring. "

The Chancellor sat down in his chair at the end of the table - so the place in the middle - and motioned for Anakin to sit on his left.

“You can't even imagine how much. "

To his left, he saw Rex sit next to him, followed by Padmé, her uncle, Riyo, Bail Organa, and two other senators. On the other side of the table, there were 8 other senators. Including Halle Burtoni who was sitting across from Rex. Strange coincidence.

"We might talk about it later," the Chancellor whispered to him before resuming in a louder voice, "Welcome, Senators, I hope you enjoy this little meal." The Chancellor clapped his hand twice, and servants brought them plates with bells on them.

The servants set the plates in front of the guests and removed the bells. Anakin looked dubiously as the senators began to eat. Not knowing which flatware to choose, the Jedi did what he always did on a battlefield: trust his Captain. So he took the same fork as Rex, who hadn't yet touched his plate, and hoped it was the right one. From the Chancellor's gaze, Anakin understood that this was the right fork. He started to eat and was surprised by the taste, after spending several months eating almost nothing but rations, the other foods tasted strange. Although the meal was excellent.

Multiple conversations were in progress when a question stopped all conversations:

"Chancellor, I'm not sure you introduced the newcomer to us," asked the senator who was to the Chancellor's right.

"That is a very good question, senator. I present to you the clone which is under the orders of Master Skywalker. What did you say his name was? " 

“I didn't have time, Chancellor." Anakin waved a hand to introduce Rex. “This is Captain Rex, there is no better man more dedicated or courageous of all the regiments. "

“How cute,” one Senator Roonan began, “you even gave him a name. "

Anakin didn't quite understand the implication in the senator's statement. What did he want him to call Rex other than his first name or rank?

“It wasn't Anakin who chose Rex's name," Padmé replied, “The clones choose their names themselves. Is not it? "

" Yes, Madam," Rex replied, seeming to speak for the first time in a while.

"And you let that be?" The first senator, a human, asked to the Senator of Kamino.

She replied with a dismissive gesture. "If it amuses them to give each other ridiculous names. But I suppose you have a number, trooper? "

" Yes, Madam. My registration number is CT-7567. "

Anakin looked at Rex, he had never seen him so rigid, although the captain's behavior could be explained by the strangeness of the situation. A clone should be doing the security of the banquet, not participating in it.

The Kaminoan seemed to settle for that answer, but the curious glances on Rex didn't stop and neither did the questions. The captain tried to answer each question as best he could, and at least Padmé and Riyo tried to help him. For his part, Anakin tensed but let it go since that the purpose of the meal was for senators to understand what they were putting their money into. Using the Force, he could feel the tension and resentment, as well as a hint of sadness and fear emanating from Rex. But Halle Burtoni seemed to talk about Rex as if he were an object, a droid! And this, Anakin did not accept and he did not understand why the Chancellor had invited a Senator from Kamino to this meal knowing that there would be a clone in the room.

The servants had just taken their plates as Burtoni made another derogatory remark against the Clones. The Jedi was starting to lose patience and was about to tell the senator her four truths when he felt a hand take his - the flesh one - and the next thing he knew, his hand was resting on Rex's thigh. Anakin was taken aback by this behavior, especially since the Captain's face had remained as impassive as ever. Fortunately, the distance between the chairs was short enough that the movement was not noticeable.

"But Rex, why this hair color?" Asked one of the senators who seemed increasingly delighted by the clone.

The only opposition to the clone was the Human Senator sitting next to the Chancellor, and Senator Burtoni who still argued for the advantages of the Clones by denigrating them.

“It's natural, sir. I didn't choose it. "

Faced with this new information, Anakin looked at Rex's hair. He had always believed that the clone tinted them. But come to think of it, he had never seen Rex with a dye machine or strike a pose during the war to re-dye his hair.

"And your superiors let you live when you were clearly flawed?" Burtoni asked. "You must be lucky then, we ... remove the clones that differ from the others or if it is too late and the incubation time is at its term, we use them for something else. "

Anakin clenched his hands in fists as the Senator implied Rex shouldn't be alive just because his hair was a different color, just because there had been a problem with his incubation tube and Rex was not like the other "chain products" which all have black hair and golden eyes. But that was silly, other clones had different hair colors (although some boasted of dyeing them) like Commander Green, or had different colored eyes like Captain Keeli. He released his left hand which was still holding Rex's thigh, Anakin's grip should be enough for the clone to have a handprint on his thigh, yet the clone hadn't even flinched. 

"It was too late to stop my… cycle," the last word seemed to be painful for the Captain to say. “My abilities were good enough for your colleagues to deem me fit to defend the Republic. As with other clones, our failure ends only at those deflects. "

Anakin could almost have been happy that Rex's bitting answers had finally returned to him, but the Captain hadn't answered on his behalf but on behalf of his brothers.

“His hair color makes him unique, that's all. And believe me, whether he has blonde or rainbow hair it doesn't change the number of times the Captain has saved me or the number of Separatist droids he has been able to take down. "

"The General is right, I saw the Captain in action! He is incredible, » supported Riyo.

“Me too,” Padmé said. "And the Jedi Master is telling the truth, Rex is one of the best Clones I have had the honor of being around and he has protected me time and time again. I never noticed a hint of a deflect in the Captain. "

Rex seemed embarrassed by these marks of support and Anakin gently squeezed the clone's thigh to make him understand that the two senators were telling the truth. For his part, Burtoni seemed to have got the memo and didn't make any other derogatory remarks about the clones all night long.  
Fortunately, the dinner ended without any further mishap. And they were all able to retire for the night.

Along the way, Padmé promised them both had done a good job. Although she seemed to bemoan that the money went for the war effort and not for humanitarian aid. The senator apologized to Rex after saying this but the clone told her that he understood her point of view and that in a sense having more clones was no use without the proper training. Except that the Kaminoan wanted to produce in series, had left the training aside and the shinies who landed on the battlefield were not quite operational. All the commanders made the same observation.

They dropped Padmé off at his apartments but Anakin didn't want to finish for the night yet. So, he let Ahsoka sleep where his Padawan had fallen asleep on the Senator's couch, he wished his friend goodnight and motioned for Rex to follow him. Like the good soldier he was, Rex did as he was told and settled into the speeder seat Anakin had just taken.

For once the Jedi followed the speed limits and let his mind wander. Beside him, Rex had unzipped his jacket and seemed to be struggling to find a comfortable position because of his outfit. Anakin was really glad he was able to keep his Jedi robes.

The speeder passed down a crowded street and Rex gestured as if he was hiding his face. The General understood the reason for his Captain's behavior when he saw one of Coruscant's guards. He tried to hide his laughter but Rex heard him anyway.

"I don't want to be seen in these… things!" 

Anakin laughed but pulled the speeder down a quieter alley where he finally found what he was looking for: a fast-food restaurant where they didn't have to eat inside.

"Aren't we going to the temple?" Rex asked.

“After. I'm used to this kind of meal: a lot of complicated names but in the end, you always end up being angry. Wait for me in the speeder, I'll be back. "  
The Jedi entered the small fast food restaurant and ordered for two. Fortunately, the fast food restaurant was partially empty and Anakin was quickly served. He returned to the speeder and gave the bag with his order to Rex who placed the bag on his lap.

The journey was quick and they arrived at the temple in record time.

“Follow me,” Anakin whispered as he got out of the speeder, “I want to show you where I was going when I was a padawan, the view is wonderful from up there. "

The Jedi and the Captain walked through several hallways until they stood in a hallway open to the city. Rex leaned down to look at the sight before giving his general a skeptical look.

"Is that the view, sir? "

Anakin shook his head, smiling. “No, we haven't arrived yet. The problem is, to access it you need… Jedi's abilities. "

The captain understood the implication and shook his head no while stepping back from the Jedi. “General, with all due respect, don't you dare... "

"Sorry…" Anakin grimaced before using force to make Rex fly.

His hold on the clone was sure and he managed to hoist Rex safely onto the platform. When Anakin was sure his Captain was safe, he bent his knees before making a Jedi jump to reach the platform.

“Come on, admit it, it wasn't that bad," Anakin said with a smile as Rex sat on the platform.

The captain looked incredulously before he replied, "You throw me away all the time. "

“It’s an effective technique," the Jedi sat down next to the clone and took the bag from his knees.

"I had a jetpack on the last mission, sir. Yet, you still threw me away with the force. "

Anakin shrugged. "It's funnier that way," he took one of the donuts from the bag and ate one, “Hm… delicious. "

"I thought you said you were going to get some food?" Rex took one donut from the bag and seemed to feel the texture with his finger.

"It's food. Come on, try it. "

The clone obeyed and ate the donut. Rex's face changed dramatically. He looked like a child who had just tasted his first confectionery. Anakin's heart sank at the thought. 

"It's good, isn't it?" Rex nodded frantically. "That's what I guessed after seeing your face when the servants removed the dessert bell. "

Rex's face flushed and he stammered an apology.

"Rex, it's okay." Anakin laughed softly. “Honestly, I looked the same when I saw the desert. Plus, anyone who knows the clones knows you have a sweet tooth. "

"We do not, sir. It would be stupid. "

"So why did I see Fives and Echo fighting over the last candy bar on the Resolute? "

“General, you know better than to take these two as an example. "

"And I've told you to call me Anakin when we're not on duty. But, "Anakin took another donut from the bag," I've seen Obi-Wan and Cody drink tea with cakes multiple times, and each time Cody but more sugar than needed. And I heard that Master Plo-Kun puts candy in the rations of the Wolfpack. "

"So Wolffe is getting spoiled? thanks for the info, s-Anakin." The general liked it when Rex said his first name. “But that doesn't mean all clones have a sweet tooth. "

" Ah yes? You have sugar there, "Anakin put his hand on his own lip to show the indicated spot, Rex tried to brush off the white powder but was unsuccessful. “No, there." Anakin leaned over to help the Captain except their faces were really close to each other. "It's, um, gone. "

The Jedi rose to a seated position and a little awkward moment passed between the two men. 

“Be honest,” Ankin asked Rex after all the donuts were gone, the conversation flowing easily between the two now, “what did you miss most during the diner: your helmet or your blaster. "

“Well… my helmet, I guess. But it's more out of habit than anything else ... and you don't have to keep a neutral face while wearing it. "

"I wonder how many times you roll your eyes when I come up with a plan." 

“You probably don't want to know the answer to that." Rex chuckled as he placed his hand down his back, at his belt, and pulled out a mini blaster. “Senator Amidala did not want me to take a blaster, but she agreed to let me take it. "

Anakin smiled, being a little surprised to see that Rex had brought a blaster to a meal with Senators.

Silence passes between the two men and both gazed at the stars. Finally, Anakin stared at the stars for a few minutes before seeing Rex absently ran a hand over the thigh Anakin had held several hours ago.

"I hurt you, am I not? "

Rex stopped staring at the stars to look into his general's eyes, he stopped rubbing his thigh realizing what had betrayed him. "It's okay, General. "

“Rex, don't lie to me. I forgot… and I tightened my hand… please tell me. Does it hurt? "

"It's more of a dull ache, but it will get better when I put the cream on it. I would be fine, Anakin, I promise. "

Anakin got up on the platform and paced under the embarrassed gaze of his captain.

"I hurt you ..."

“It’s not the worst injury I’ve had. Plus, I'm the one who placed your hand on my thigh, not the other way around. "

"W-why did you do that?" Anakin asked looking towards the clone.

Rex shrugged. “I know when you're about to do something stupid, or dangerous, or both. And I know you would never hurt me. " 

“That’s not what the imprint in the shape of my hand on your thigh says. "

“I know you would never hurt me, on purpose. "

"I should have been more careful… but when Burtoni said these things about you, to imply these things. I couldn't let her continue. "

“But the military needs this money to end the war, that's what matters most. "

"You're right, but I still regret that the Chancellor invited her. "

"Maybe that was what he wanted ..."

"The Chancellor is not that bad! » Anakin defended as he wants ed to protect his elder.

“Without disrespecting you, he is a politician and we know that they are not all like Senator Amidala. But what I meant is that sometimes politicians do things that you don't understand. Maybe what the Chancellor wanted was a scientific point of view on the Clones, what Burtoni said was just on her. "

" I do not understand!" Anakin turned to his Captain, "How could she talk to you like that ?! How could you remain impassive in the face of these remarks? I can't accept it! "

Rex bowed his head. "It's because it's the first time you've heard this sort of thing or heard someone denigrate a clone so blatantly in front of a Jedi. But for us clones that's… normal. We're used to it, "Rex bit his lip before whispering," Especially with the Kaminoan. "

"You never talk about how it was, growing up back there," Anakin stopped walking to come back sitting next to Rex. 

“At least it had the merit of being fast, » said Rex with a hint of sadness in his voice « But the Kaminoan are cloners, scientists. They do not see us as men but as objects. They have always proved it to us by calling us only by our numbers. They taught us everything about how to fight, about war, how to respect our superiors, to follow orders but feelings, our links between brothers, our names… all of this was unknown to them, obsolete, a waste of time. They only accepted it because it didn't hurt and we were still professional. "

“The adaptation must have been tough after Geonosis, going from Kaminoan to Jedi. "

Rex looked at Anakin and smiled. “Adaptation was easier for the clones who were accredited to more… traditional Jedi. Cody seemed to be like a Gungan in the water with General Kenobi. "

"Are you implying that I am not a traditional Jedi?" Rex hesitated before nodding and the two men laughed. “I take it as a compliment. It’s true that you seemed to be out of your way on our first mission. "

“Most of us thought Jedi were just legends, and that was one of our favorite topics of conversation: speculating on what our respective Jedi will be like. We have been told that the Jedi are thoughtful people who advocate patience and never make rash decisions. So, to be honest, I expected a man of a certain age to take several minutes to make the most thoughtful decision possible. So yeah, when your first command was to tell me to literally jump into conflict, I was a little bit taken aback. "

" Only a little bit ?" Anakin laughed. "I could felt your fear and your doubts from several feet away. But, while being honest, am I better or worse? "

Rex thinks deeply about this. “Well, the person I described is more like General Kenobi, and having served under him, I have to admit that he and Cody make a perfect team. Even though at times I come to wish I had had a more traditional Jedi who wouldn't have fun swinging me around with the force. " 

"Don't be afraid to say it: you would have been bored with Obi-Wan. And I think we're a good team. "

The captain nodded.

A gust of wind passed by then and Rex shivered, the fact that his jacket was open didn't help to keep the heat in. Instinctively, Anakin put his arm around his captain's shoulders and pulled him closer. The clone let it go and rested his head against the Jedi's shoulder. Something about the view, the fatigue, the fact that their stomachs were full, or the sensitive topic of conversation made the two men more open to physical contact than usual.

“Rex?" The man made a sound of acknowledgment to prove he was listening, "How many times has someone told you you were defective?" 

The captain didn't answer for several seconds, "… I'm afraid I stopped counting. "

"Because of your hair? Is that why you shave them? » Anakin asked, gently tightening his grip on Rex's shoulders.

“There is that. But the Kaminoan call all clones that don't match their expectation defective so all the clones were insulted at least one time for being defective, ”Rex saw Anakin nod after all Echo and Fives had told them what could have happened to Domino squad, "And I started shaving my hair under what a normal person would call 'teenage crisis.' The Kaminoan liked to see us being like the others and therefore hated when a clone differentiated itself too much whether it was by a birth defect or something wanted by the clone. So since everyone had the same hairstyle, I shaved mine. This got me to go on redress cell a lot of times. " 

"Redress cell ?! Don't tell me that's what I think? "

"Um ... if you think that's a pretty name for a torture chamber, then yes it is." Rex felt his General's body tensed.

"They… they treated you like slaves! You should be free to choose your hair color or tattoos or whatever you want to do. These are only vulgar slavers! "

Rex would have wanted to contradict Anakin, but he knew the General's childhood and preferred not to contradict him about it.

"How… how many times have you been sent there?" Anakin asked after taking several breaths to calm himself down.

" Several times. T-the first time was the worst… it all was hurting so much… » a tears came down Rex’s cheek from the painfull memories, « But as a soldier we were taught that pain would be a part of our lives, so we got used to it. And that sounds terrible, and it probably is, but as I said, the Kaminoan never understood the links that existed between the clones so they could put us in these cells several times, if there had another brother with us or if there was one to help us at the end then it wasn't that bad. "

"Who was there for you? The members of your squad? Like Cody? "

“No, Cody got out of his bacta tube earlier than I did. I was the head of my own squad and so was he. All the commanders had their own teams. We met during a redress cell session and later during the commando training course." Rex didn't say anything for several seconds before saying: "Kamino remains our home, not because of the warm education the Kaminoan have given us but because our brothers are there, so that's enough. "

The General nodded, maybe he couldn't agree to the Kaminoan treating the clones this way, but he understood the brother-in-arms relationship between virtually all of the clones.

"You said clones have a sweet tooth," Rex began in a sleepy voice.

“But you said you didn't. That was literally 20 minutes ago, Rex, I remember. "

“What I meant was, we didn't even know what sugar was. All we always knew were rations or foods that would allow us to grow stronger. So for us, the clones, sugar is a bit like species or other drugs but less dangerous. And this is also true for the fruits, there weren't really any on Kamino or it was rare. "

“In that case, I would make the Resolute cantina better equipped with pastries or fruit. "

“Thank you, General. "

“Everything for you, Rex. "

The captain blushed at this, but he wasn't the only one as the flush rose in Anakin's cheeks too when he understood what he meant.

"That's not what I meant," the Jedi hastily replied.

Rex straightened up a bit to look into his General's blue eyes and raised an eyebrow knowing full well that the Jedi had just lied.

“You are not like other Jedi, Anakin. You care about us, maybe not the same was as General Kenobi or Koon but all the 501st can see it. You take the time to talk to us, to laugh with us, to tell jokes, or just to be there after a hard battle. So yeah, that's what you meant. "

The faces of the two men moved closer to each other. “I care about you,” Anakin whispered, “all the time and more than I am allowed to. "

The Jedi placed his hand on the clone's cheek and he was happy to see that Rex was moving closer instead of moving away.

"I also care a lot about you," Rex whispered as he moved closer.

Finally, the two men's mouths met in a chaste and sentimental kiss. The kiss didn't go any further and Rex was grateful as he didn't know what to do next. So he settled back against Anakin's shoulder with a goofy smile on his face. The same smile stretched across the face of the Jedi who rested his head on that of his Captain.

"We should go back for the rest of the night," Anakin whispered softly since he didn't want to disturb Rex but he didn't move to get up.

"No, it's perfect here," Rex said as he watched the stars that still were shinning.

"You're right, it's perfect. "

The two continued to gaze at the sky until one began to sleep and the other followed. They spent the rest of the night like this with the stars watching their sleep. Soon they should return to the front lines, will have to fight for the Republic and understand their feelings, but for now, it was perfect.


End file.
